


Leave Your Past Behind

by Serpent Serenade (WhateverImGettingCheeseFries)



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Violet, Count Olaf is a wedding crasher, Crashing Weddings, Evil Count Olaf, Future Fic, Klaus is a Genius, Leave Your Behind In Your Past, Lion King (1994) References, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Torture, Pasta, Post-Divorce, References to Canon, Sunny Bites Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverImGettingCheeseFries/pseuds/Serpent%20Serenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A significant stranger appears at 23 year old Violet Baudelaire's wedding,causing the Baudelaire siblings to panic. Based more on the movie ending. Nora and Christopher are OC'S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Your Past Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Because the series of unfortunate events will never end.

Violet Baudelaire's wedding dress was her Aunt Josephine's. It was tattered and slightly yellowed from the dust that had settled on it, but Violet wouldn't have it any other way.  The elderly woman had willed it to her and, despite the initial protest, Violet felt privileged to have something from her family.   
"Something borrowed..."Sunny mused, looking at her sister's dress. "And something blue-something blue." She repeated.   
"Hydrangeas." A soft voice said, handing the inventor a bouquet of blue flowers.  
"Thank you, Nora." Violet smiled. Nora Baker was a bridesmaid and the daughter of the Baudelaire's long time neighbor. Their last guardian, before Violet assumed full responsibility for her siblings, was quite busy with work and often left them to socialize with Nora. She was average height with deep burgundy hair, kind silver eyes and a slender build. In the years following their initial introduction, Nora had become very close to the Baudelaire siblings, although much more so to Klaus. He vehemently denied it, but the Baudelaire bookworm had dreams of settling down in a nice, normal life with Nora Baker.   
Both Nora and Sunny donned their bridesmaids gowns,light pink summer dresses that hung around their knees.  
Sunny had fought tooth and nail in an attempt to not wear it,but Violet said that she'd looked so pretty in it and the sharp toothed Baudelaire finally agreed.   
"You look wonderful." Sunny assured her sister. Violet smiled, before exhaling and turning to the door.  
  
Klaus was awaiting his sister. Her White Knight Christopher Davis awaited her at the altar. Christopher met Violet when they were in College. She wasn't entirely a Damsel in Distress, but she was grateful for his presence in several uncomfortable situations.   
Klaus led his sister to the door before the Baudelaire's all paused as a unit.  
"Dear god, it's the anti-Christ. "  Sunny said.   
The greying, aged actor with the maniacal smile caused the entire Baudelaire unit to simultaneously shiver.   
"Helloo,Baudelaire's. It's been quite some time, hasn't it.l?" Count Olaf grinned.   
Violet almost instinctively stepped back, but she remembered that she wasn't fourteen any longer and Count Olaf couldn't hurt her anymore.   
"Count Olaf." Klaus replied venomously. The aged actor glanced at the three siblings, almost acidly.   
"Such a happy occasion. I believe that Violet is the happy bride...Once again. "   
"That was annulled after you were arrested, Count Olaf." Violet snarled. He laughed.   
The sanctuary seemed to have all turned to see the spat at the door.   
"Violet, who is this? "Christopher asked, coming down the aisle to her. His dusty blonde hair clashed with the dark grey suit, and the look on his face was torn with concern.  
"It's Count Olaf. " Sunny growled.   
  
 _ **Remember how We once said that Christopher was Violet's White Knight. Violet was quite capable of defending herself.  But she didn't mind if Christopher did feel the need to protect her. Count Olaf was an actor, but even he couldn't script the next scene.**  
See Jerkface approach damsel   
See damsel snap at Jerkface   
See Jerkface grab damsel   
See White Knight intervene   
See Jerkface shove White Knight   
See White Knight pause   
See White Knight go postal. _  
  
The word used here, that being 'postal' means that Christopher went ballistic.  The three women were pulled away by Klaus, either in an attempt to protect them or to prevent them from joining the fighting. Violet's eyes were taking in the scene. The older Count Olaf had lost his spry nature over the years of his off grid lifestyle. Christopher was much more athletic and built.  
Once Count Olaf was subdued, a guest phoned the police.   
"Come on. Can't we talk about this, boys?"  
  
Violet exhaled and turned to Christopher.   
"Do you still want to do this? " He asked, brushing some hair out of her face.   
"Yes. I'm not going to let that monster destroy my happiness again. " She said. Christopher smiled.   
"Well, then. To the altar! "Nora said.   
  
  
The reception dinner went off without a hitch. And what was served made Violet consider this a victory.   
 _Pasta Puttenesca._


End file.
